


The Snow Leopard

by Lightbluesuperstar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Prussia, Anal Sex, Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Canada, Omega Canada, One Shot, Rimming, Snow leopard Prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbluesuperstar/pseuds/Lightbluesuperstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is in heat and needs the snow leopard to cool him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Leopard

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling perverted, so I wrote this. Enjoy! XD

Matthew was proud of his lineage. His family is the most honoured cat clan throughout the lands, but Matthew William's, was a youngster at age seventeen thought that his lineage was a curse more than anything else.

There were too many complications that came with being a feline. So many that something he just wanted to scream and bang his head against the wall, since he was in his room right now and the nearest wall was the wall behind since his parents were sleeping in, he decided against it.

For the first time in his Iife...he was in heat.

He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't do anything this besides feeling the awful anxiety...the terrible raw need. On the very first day of his heat, he was reduced to a pile of grumpy hormones spending the day in the shower jerking himself off till he felt raw, and passed out right there in the shower.

His parents knew, it wasn't something he could hide even if he would try to, it was normal between cats, besides he was aware they could smell his need; just like he could smell theirs when they're in heat. His family tried to steer clear of him, since his mood had terrible swings.

His brother Alfred wasn't so compassionate and had spent, ten minutes giggling at his raging hard-on refusing to let him in the shower. But he did feel bad for decking Alfred's head into the bathroom wall.

It was popular belief that when cat's or any other any animal race when into heat they would fuck and get fucked by anyone...well it wasn't quite true. Though laying on his bed glaring at the ceiling and sporting a huge erection made him think twice, he almost felt like getting up and going to his friend Kumajirou, who had politely offered to help him out as soon as the guy heard of his condition.

And even though he really thought Kumajirou is a great guy and all, but he and Kumajirou just didn't match he realised that, his father had told him when his nose would catch the right scent he would instantly know...and that hadn't happened yet all the males and females around him trying to get into his pants did smell right to him...

The worst thing was even if he was a cat with a picky nose, he also was just half animal in heat giving off the arousing arousing scents that would attract other males and females like a moth to a flame. For those reasons he wasn't allowed to leave the house alone, more specifically with out his papa, because his papa, Francis, could protect him from forceful males attracted by his scent.

His father, Arthur, had explained that self pleasuring wouldn't do the trick when he's in heat, but he'll it was the second day and he had jerked himself off more time then he could count, He was sure the first day was the worst when he had passed our in the shower...but he was wrong...second day was worst, he was...quite desperate.

His papa, having all the experience in the world, had knocked on his door last night...the conversation that followed mentally scared Matthew... like, seriously left him sitting on his bed gawking; his mouth like a fish out of water; sweating like a pig. His papa had enlightened him that his scent says he's looking for a strong alpha male. His old man had also assured him that it is completely normal and he shouldn't even fight his needs and wishes... Matthew nodded dumbly, what else could he do...

A knock on his door snapped him out of his torture and he asked for a response. His father opened the door with a calming smile holding a tea cup.

"Hey darling, how are you feeling?"

Horny as heck...that's what he had to say if he wanted to be honest but he just whimpered staring at the wall holding his pillow tightly over his crotch. Since he was sweating almost constantly he was only wearing his maple leaf boxers with his long blonde tail laying on the bed limply, his long blonde hair gathered up in a sort of ponytail to lessen the heat on his neck, funny because of the blonde cat ears he sported they were twitching at every sound and too often he could hear his parents going at it at night, his delicate chest was covered in a thin layer of sweat and there was a cold wet towel placed on his forehead that he changed ever fifteen minutes or so. His hands were trembling lightly as he accepted the tea cup his father passed to him still smiling taking in his posture with some sort of pity in his green eyes.

Yeah... Matthew was proud of their lineage...He though now being in heat he thought he'd rather be a...something that didn't go into heat...whatever.

"Drink the tea son, you'll feel better...Papa just chased away a rather large bear specimen trying to crawl up the wall to your window..." Arthur chuckling covering his mouth, Matthew groaned his cheeks heating up because he was sure his father already had had a conversation with his papa about him being...naturally attached to males.

"Your papa has some sort of emergency at work since he has to stay here and keep an eye on you, our living room will be turned into a conference room for a bit...he has also invited a few work partners for dinner, so you get showed and dressed properly..."

Matthew nodded, this was exactly what he needed, eating his dinner with strangers, looking at fried potatoes and get randomly erect...nice.

"Okay..." He mumbled as he watched his father leave, the tea, he put aside, he was hot enough as it is.

When he had put on his black jeans groaning about the way the tight clothing rubbed against his sensitive groin and put on a white shirt with long sleeve and he thought he looked presentable and went down the stairs to their living room. He stopped in the doorway looking at the strangers seated around a large table, his brother was nowhere to be seen, his father as usual was in the kitchen preparing dinner and then serving it. His papa was sitting at the end of the table, deep in conversation with a man with beige hair, Matthew had never seen any of the men present before.

"Ah Mattie come here..." His papa suddenly motioned and he obediently went for the table his papa was at, taking a seat next to him. He grabbed a glass of water and emptying it in an instant hearing a chuckle from his papa... "Don't worry this is not entirely an official meeting..." Antonio added and then Matthew was introduced to everyone even though he was scowling and chewing on his lower lip when the beige haired man named Ivan sniffed the air and then got up. Matthew shivered when the stranger was behind his back.

"Ivan..." His papa said half questioning and half warning. But Ivan didn't care or didn't hear, Matthew knew that animals didn't care about anything if the scent was right.

Matthew yelped when two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and Ivan was sniffing behind his ear mussing his loose hair with one hand, He heard Ivan growl lowly and couldn't help but shiver, He noticed the others stare and cast scared looks at his papa's face.

Ivan's scent was pleasant to him and he almost wanted to pull the man closer...almost.

His papa coughed and stood up calmly taking Ivan by the upper arm and pulling the beige haired beast out of the room, Matthew broke out in gasps as soon as the man left...the other guests were eyeing him curiously...Matthew groaned he knew there was no hiding his since all races had good scent but damn it was embarrassing.

Sipping his water he lifted his head and put the glass down dismissively, He smelt...somebody...His nose twitched and he stood up, as soon as he did a man appeared in the doorway guided by his papa.

"Gilbert is late of course, oh well come and sit at the table."

Matthew still standing, watched the new arrived specimen walk to the table and sit down across from him, that's when their eyes met.

Gilbert was staring at him and he was damn well staring at Gilbert. For starters the man was physically god-like. White hair and pale skin, red...the oddest red eyes he had ever seen and they were somehow, just one of those bedroom eyes. Neat facial features and thin white eyebrows, the hair slicked back neatly. And then there was the body...of a pure sex god. Muscles clearly visible through the stylish black shirt and manly hips sporting black pleasantly tight jeans...the creature across from him was...perfect. And there was the scent.

Matthew frozen... He stood there and felt himself go hard in his jeans looking at Gilbert. He saw Gilbert notice his odd starting and then the man sniffed the air the red eyes instantly narrowing sexily at him.

The fact that Gilbert was sporting two rather fluffy white coloured of a leopard and a long majestic white tail was proof enoughfor Matthew to realise that the man was a snow leopard...

Now what do kitty's do when they need a big kitty?

Usually they would run,hiss or bristle their fur frozen to the ground...

Heat...apparently changed that, Matthew felt his mouth water by now he was awkwardly leaning over the table trying to get a better smell. He felt his Papa's large hand grab his upper arm, He tried to yank it off never looking back but his Papa held on to him tightly, He also heard his Papa emit a non-amused chuckled.

"Mattie, son are you alright?"

Gilbert gave him a smirk at that question.

His papa apparently sensed what was the problem here because suddenly Matthew was pulled out by his arms, He was scratching and hissing at his Papa's hands making quite the fuss, when They were in the hallway his father joined they and asked what was going on, Matthew didn't care to answer he was trying to grab the door frame and somehow drag himself into the room.

"I think Matthew found his mate..." Antonio said sounding amused, Matthew whimpered when he wouldn't let go, his Papa's arms around his chest tightened.

"Then why are you keeping him away?" Inquired his father and Matthew could only nod and agree with the question, why? He was so painfully hard he wanted to go back and...

"Because they're my colleagues in there and I wouldn't want them to see my precious Mettie...jumping the man's bones."

"Let me.." Matthew croaked out desperately trying to rip the skin off his Papa's hands.

The scent got intense and Matthew whipping his head to the side saw the object of his desire coming off him, smirking rather naughtily.

"Gilbert..." His papa started. "Umm...he's-..."

"In heat...I can smell that." The white haired man cut his father off boring the red eyes into Matthew's near violet ones.

Matthew's mouth parted when the sex god was standing across from him watching up and down, there was nothing Matthew could do but hyperventilate struggling weakly against his papa's hold, his mouth produced too much saliva and he felt his cheeks heat up along with the rest of his body, his hips bucked forward trying to reach the Leopard.

He couldn't stand it anymore."Nyaa..." He whined in frustration and jerked his arms out of his papa's clutches leaping for said Leopard, He diveded into the man's neck sniffing and purring, his jaw trembling, He was completely taken over by the man's scent, he vaguely remembered that his parents were right here with him, watching him...but that was unimportant. His tail swished in the air excitedly, pants damping with slick as he shivered and purred turning around leaning his delicate body against the well built Gilbert's, grinding his ass against the man's crotch, offering himself.

"Oh dear..." Came father's voice next to him but fuck if he cared he was harder and wetter than before and he could feel the man hardening against his ass.

"Gilbert..." His Papa inquired and even Matthew understood what was inquired.He felt the Leopard's big strong hands let in the good parking him in place, as the man's nose connected with his ear sniffing him deeply. The manly hips behind him bucked and the thing he knew were Gilbert's sharp teeth biting the soft room of Matthew's neck, he mewled delightfully, the snow Leopard wanted him too.

"Alright you two...make it private so Antonio can return to dinner." Arthur said in his soft voice. "And you better take good card of him but cat, you're the first mate" His papa added, Matthew heard through the haze, tuning his papa and father out and growling pressing his willing ass against the man harder, lifting his tail up, he was about to bend forwards but he was grabbed around his shoulders from behind and dragged somewhere. 

They were led by his father to Matthew's room, he was already ripping Gilbert's shirt off while his father still stood in the doorway. 

"Make sure the guests don't hear you and take him somewhere else when the first crave is stated."

Gilbert nodded shortly and closed the door. 

"Well, well kitty..." Gilbert cooed and Matthew trembled already you hot and you needy to think clearly. He pulled off his own shirt and pressed his back onto the man again, wiggling his hips suggestively. "Take me...Gilbert...take me now." 

There was no verbal response, his jeans were ripped open and he was bent over his desk, his boxers along with the jeans were yanked down to his knees, Matthew mewled, he was dripping from the front and behind slick running down his pale thighs giving off his scent. He stayed still feeling hot breaths on the backside as Gilbert was taking in his scent. 

"Mh kitty...I'll gladly be your awesome alpha..." Gilbert said huskily and spanked his soft tender ass cheek, Matthew whined and moaned, wiggling and squirming when a hot tongue lapped at his pucker tasting him by dipping the tongue inside him, causing more slick to gush out. 

"Ahhh... Hurry up... I... nh... more... need more!"

The tongue fucked his virgin taint for a while making him squeal and moan stangely high pitched and then the heavenly hot muscle retreated and his ass cheeks were grabbed by two hands moulding them, arousing him further. "I guess you're not up for my awesome foreplay eh Matthew...?"

Matthew pressed his ass back eagerly groaning. "No... Just... Do it!"

A long white tail wrapped around his wet thighs pulling his legs widely apart, Gilbert's God-like body leaned over him, his hair was fisted and there were sharp teeth digging into the skin of the neck, he didn't know when the Leopard had managed to undo the jeans but he felt a hot big cock-head fun against the slick twitching entrance, he let out a long moan.

His head was pulled back further and then Gilbert was pushing into, steady and slow, Matthew's feeling's were running amok. He screamed in delight, the teeth broke the skin on his neck, the man had marked him as his. And now the man was keeping those sharp teeth in his flesh holding him in place as the mating began. 

Gilbert's moves were hard and rough, animalistic. The thrusts were skin slapping and fierce, the man was growling and plowing into him savagely placing a hand on Matthew's mouth when he started to scream and mewl out his pleasure too loudly.

Matthew's body was convulsing and he came as soon as his sweet spot was nailed the very first time, the body in shock from the pleasure and intensity. His cum covered his thighs and the desk but the Leopard was driving into him with great speed, smacking his ass every so often with the white tail nudging his pants to his ankles then lifting one of his slender legs up into the desk opening him up more. 

Matthew couldn't stop the screams or the way he was clawing at the desk he was already hard again pushing his ass back to meet another rough slam. 

On the verge once more he squinted his eyes shut as his head was pulled back harshly, teeth biting and kissing his jaw line, Duffy tail brushing against his swollen member. His own blond tail was grabbed by Gilbert and pulled towards his spine as Gilbert pounded into his ass growling in his ear. 

"Fuck... Fuck... nghh..." The Leopard growled and increased the speed of his hips driving into him, Matthew was gone, the hand was removed from his mouth, his drool dripping onto the desk, his body convulsing and he came for the second time feeling the hot essence of Gilbert fill his raw bickside. 

"Nyaah...ahh... Gilbert...nn..." Matthew mewled in his high and then all but collapsed on the desk in a puddle of his own cum, breathing heavily with Gilbert's weight on his back. 

"How's that..." Gilbert mumbled stroking his hair away from his face licking his furry ear in a tired and lazy manner. 

"Mh... I... good." Matthew breathed out feeling like passing out right there on his desk with his jeans at his ankles and the ass all sticky and stuffed full.

"I'll... want more... later." Matthew added when the mind cleared somewhat, he heard Gilbert chuckle in his ear, there was another luck at the ear. 

"So will I... I'll be taking you back to my place after I fuck you in the shower."

Matthew answered with a cat like moan and wiggled his butt. 


End file.
